As the number of online educational institutions, courses, and enrolled students increases, institutions are generating vast amounts of business data. A variety of individual software applications collect and generate data during student registration, student enrollment, interaction within a course, student recruiting, and the like. However, as the volume of data grows, it becomes increasingly difficult to correlate and analyze diverse data sets. Moreover, existing applications typically afford users limited reporting capabilities, often only within a single application. For example, existing systems typically only report upon the number of hits or access attempts to a feature. Furthermore, many applications have reduced data retention periods, often limiting data reporting and analysis to the present or previous term.
Thus, many data correlations remain unconnected and unrevealed due to the lack of a comprehensive business intelligence data management and reporting system. Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method to better leverage business data to allow informed decisions by institution administrators, improved retention of students, improved understanding of the online student lifecycle, improved curricula, improved financial aid and other student services, and improved capabilities for compliance with accreditation requirements.